


He's no baby!

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't steal the blankets, F/M, Fluff, The icicles will get you if you steal the blankets, You've been warned, domestic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: I feel like McCree would be the person to steal blankets when sharing a bed.





	He's no baby!

It was late, the room entirely dark. Soft snores could be heard in the room if anyone was up.

You were having a nice dream involving your favorite restaurant delivering food directly to your room on demand. You were just about to get dessert when you were tugged from your dream.

You blearily rubbed your face, shivering slightly.

That’s when you realized you had no covers, and your whole body scrunched up, toes curling in on themselves while you rolled over to glare at the offending back of the man who stole all of the blankets.

“’Cree, gimme warm…” You grumbled out in your sleepy voice, pawing at his back.

He didn’t move.

You huffed, shivering now.

“Hey, give me some of those!” You were now wide awake from the shock of cold. The blankets were really warm and it was approaching fall so the room was fairly chilly.

He still didn’t respond, and you could hear his soft snores from across the bed.

“Ass.” You muttered to yourself as you pulled yourself closer to his large amount of warmth.

You were just going to cuddle up to him, but a wicked thought crossed your mind. And you grinned evilly to yourself as you wiggled under the blankets he had hogged to himself.

You lined it up perfectly, fully expecting him to literally jump out of bed.

And the moment your freezing feet made contact to his deliciously warm skin, he squealed, and flailed out of bed and onto the floor.

The laugh that echoed through the room was accompanied by low curses as McCree righted himself amongst all of the blankets and pillows that had fallen with him.

He looked so bewildered, tangled in the fluffy blankets with his hair sticking up in all different directions.

“Mornin’, cowboy.” You purred out while you stretched yourself across the bed languidly.

You were ignoring the cold in order to tease the man before you. “Do you like what happens when you steal the blankets? Cause I think it’s one of the best things ever. I didn’t think you had that voice range, to be honest. You could even sing tenor if you gave it a shot.”

Your grin was haphazard as he stared at you, trying to comprehend everything you were saying as he was still waking up.

Honestly, he was adorable in his sea of blankets on the floor, sitting like a lost puppy.

“You can join me again, if you promise to not steal the blankets again.” Your voice was soft and purring now, patting the bed next to you.

He seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, before he made a pouty face. “Yer feet are damn cold, darlin’.” He was a bit hesitant to get back on the bed, eyeing your feet with a distrustful look.

“Well, they wouldn’t have been if you didn’t take the blankets. So I was just gonna use you to warm them up again. It’s not my fault you’re a pansy.”

He puffed up at that. “Now lissen here, little lady. Any man with any sense would react the same damn way!” He was pushing himself up now, and you laughed at his response.

“Oh, no. You men are just big ol’ babies. Can’t handle a little bit of cold to save your life.” The look on his face changed from indignation to determination.

“Oh, I’ll show you that I’m no baby! Gimme yer damn feet!” He clambered onto the bed, blankets forgotten as he loomed over you grabbing at your ankles.

“I can handle any cold. I ain’t no baby.” He pulled your legs closer to him, before planting your feet right on his stomach.

He sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth while his eyes threatened to close. His entire body tensed as you chuckled at his face.

He lasted about three seconds before caving and pushing himself away and hunching over. “God damn, woman. The hell is wrong with your feet? They’re like ice.” His voice was a little hoarse as he held his stomach.

Your chuckle grew into full blown belly laughs. It took you a little bit before you calmed down enough to say anything. “You thinks it’s bad to feel on your stomach, but they’re my feet.” You sat up and pulled your knees under your chin, grinning at him.

“I live with them being that cold a lot. And I’m no pansy complaining about them.” Your eyes were alight with humor and mischief, and he just guffawed at your words before reaching down and grabbing the blankets.

“Cover your damn feet and warm them up, you crazy woman. Hell, I’d never let myself get that damn cold.” He’s taken one blanket and wrapped himself up completely, with just his head poking out.

You took the blanket he handed you and did the same before rolling yourself closer to him and giving him a peck on the nose.

“Well, your girly squeals are worth having cold feet.” He harumphed at that, looking away from you while a blush crept across his face.

“Goodnight, Jesse~” You kissed his cheek before snuggling deeper into the blanket and falling into a warm, toasty sleep.


End file.
